battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Would You Do This on a Swingset
|deaths = Pie (exploded) Pen (sucked by Black Hole) |cake =Earth |youtube = AiBqyXNtOEs |transcript = Why Would You Do This on a Swingset/Transcript|loser = *Team Ice Cube!}} "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" is the third episode of Battle for BFDI and the 34th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on December 8, 2017. 63 contestants still remain. Synopsis Cold open The episode begins with Bottle and Pie sitting. Bottle says that she's so excited to start preventing death, but Pie then gets stabbed with a fork and explodes, releasing blueberry liquid all over Bottle. Bottle responds simply by saying "...and Pie is dead!” It is revealed that Gelatin was the one who threw the forks, and Barf Bag wants him to stop. Four recovers Lollipop and she starts to insult Barf Bag's intelligence. Barf Bag tries to prove she's wrong and they start to fight. Bottle is sitting next to Pen and Black Hole, and again says how excited she is to prevent death. A fork stabs Pen, and starts rotating and stretching, which he then gets sucked up by Black Hole after, and that Bottle says the same sentence like Pie's, but instead uses Pen. Remote says that they aren't doing a good job saving lives, and Liy agrees to do better. She buys some Fork Repellent from Lollipop and uses it on her team. Gelatin tests this and accidentally hits Four, who proceeds to attack him with his Energy Beam. X informs Four that it is time for the intro. He reluctantly raises his right hand to match the start of the intro. The intro then plays. Cake at Stake Four says it's time for "Brake at Flake". When X tries to correct him, Four makes fun of how he doesn't know his value. Balloony is then recovered, nervous about the elimination. Cloudy angrily asks Leafy why she killed Balloony last episode. She tries to come up with an answer, but is interrupted by Four. Four tells the Beepers that one of them will go to sleep. Cloudy believes that he was referring to literal sleep and is delighted to hear this, but Balloony tells him that Four really means elimination. Four says he isn't supposed to know that, and gets suspicious. Nickel tries to change the subject by asking how many votes they got. Four says they got 19,843 votes and that the prizes are Earths. Balloony, Nickel, Cloudy, Rocky, and Woody, were all safe and got Earths. When Nickel and Cloudy are deciding who should be eliminated out of the last 3, (man (David), machine (Roboty), or nature (Leafy), Cloudy tells him he doesn't know what a man is. Nickel promptly shows him David and is disgusted by him. Four then announces Roboty is safe, leaving David and Leafy in the bottom two. Leafy is then eliminated, and everyone is happy because they're glad they don't have to face any jobs. She is then sucked into Four. Firey stares at Leafy's elimination with a very quick smirk. Contest The third contest is to swing around on a team swing 50 times. Golf Ball tries to lead her team, but they all follow 8-Ball, who tells them to do the opposite of what Golf Ball says , until she tells her team to "spin in circles, really slowly". Meanwhile, Taco is still stuck inside the jawbreaker, but her team thinks that she is still dead. Then, Book jumps to the conclusion that Taco abandoned her team. In Free Food, Marker asks Puffball if she wants to play toss the dirt, but she starts flying in circles to help her team. BEEP decides to do the same thing with Cloudy. Death P.A.C.T. manages to do the same with Black Hole, and he pulls his team’s swing around. In iance, Match decides to use Fanny to spin the swing around, causing it to rotate incredibly quickly. Cake, upon noticing this, believes that Clock's hands can do the same thing. However this is way too slow, until Loser says that Daylight Savings time has begun, causing Clock to jump ahead an hour. 6 teams finish in rapid succession, with Team Ice Cube! and being the last two. Donut then gives a motivational speech to his team and says there is no one quite like Firey Jr. Saw tells everyone on her team to push through, making Taco realize that she was the only one who could free herself from the jawbreaker. is safe and Team Ice Cube! is up for elimination. Taco celebrates her freedom from the jawbreaker, but her teammates get upset for her "suddenly coming back". It is also revealed that Bomby partially exploded along with Team Ice Cube's swing, presumably as a consequence of the team's transformation. Stinger It's night, and Taco is seen slumped on the swing. Snowball offers to tape her back inside the jawbreaker. Votes 19,843 votes were cast. Credits * Writing- Cary Huang, Michael Huang * Animation- Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang * Music- Michael Huang Voice Acting * Michael Huang- Woody, Donut, Snowball, Coiny, Cloudy, Four, Robot Flower, Puffball, Eraser*, Blocky*, Bubble, Pen, Firey, Book, Fries, Loser, Yellow Face*, Flower, Golf Ball, Leafy * Cary Huang- Spongy*, X, Tennis Ball*, 8-Ball, Ruby*, Pin, Match, Grassy*, Bracelety*, Marker * Satomi Hinatsu- Saw, Bottle, Bomby*, Black Hole, Gaty, Balloony, Firey Jr., Basketball, Clock, Fanny * Kenzie Bryant- Needle, Taco, Ice Cube, Barf Bag, Cake, Bell * Sam Lee- Pie, Stapy*, Lollipop * Cindy Jiang- Foldy*, Pillow * Katherine Sun- Eggy, Naily * Sabrina Barba- Lightning, Liy * Adam Katz- Nickel * Graham Taylor- Gelatin * Thomas Chick- Tree An asterisk (*) means that the character doesn't have any lines in this episode. Deaths #Pie explodes when Gelatin throws a fork at her. #A fork pushes Pen into Black Hole. Trivia *'Running gag': Every time Bottle says "I'm so excited to start preventing death!", a person dies, and then she says "and dead character is dead!" *This is the first BFB episode that isn't written by Satomi. *There are changes of the intro: **Tree has been added to the intro (in between Tennis Ball and Gelatin). **Pillow and Lightning now have arms (at the end of the intro). **Bracelety's mouth is filled black instead cyan (at the end of the intro). **Bomby's body is flipped (at the end of the intro). **TV have legs. **Minor details including characters shift places and size changes. *Cloudy and Woody's votes are two different notable dates, 911 and 2010 respectively. The latter being when BFDI started. *When Barf Bag is showing scientific evidence that barf molecules do not infect her brain to Lollipop, all that's on the board are the weird sounds that are heard in episode 1B of BFDI, when Leafy, Coiny and, Ice Cube fly over a group of weird creatures. **"I'm scared" is a reference to what Ice Cube says during that same flight. **There is also a graph, but it is unclear if that is referencing to anything. **The Announcer also makes a cameo on the board. **It is the same easel used in last episode. *X is the first host to cry tears in the series; second in all to cry any substance to the Announcer. *This episode marks the second time Bleh has come second to last. *This episode is the first time Leafy has ever been eliminated. **When Leafy got eliminated, Firey is shown to have a small mouth twitch for a split second. *This episode is also the first time David was up for Cake at Stake and isn't eliminated, and the first Cake at Stake in which Woody isn't in the bottom two. *This is the first elimination that didn't use the current Cake at Stake theme song. **This could have been an error, as it is later addressed in the next episode. *This episode has the fifth most votes ever for an object show and for a BFDI season. *Only 12 characters, Foldy, Stapy, Tennis Ball, Spongy, Grassy, Ruby, Bomby, Dora, Eraser, Yellow Face, Bracelety and Blocky didn't have any lines. *This is the first episode of BFB to be released in 3 weeks, being released on December 8, 2017 (a week later than the expected 2-week schedule of December 1, 2017). *This episode is the second time an original character is eliminated in BFB (Leafy). The first is Pencil. **This episode is also the second time in a row where the team captain is the first contestant eliminated from their team. **This episode also marks the first time one of the three finalists in season 1 is eliminated. *Woody's scream and sigh of relief from BFDI 3, BFDI 4, and BFDI 5 is reused. *This is the second time in a row in which Woody has had an unusually deep voice, the first time being in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *This is the first episode in which Bracelety is seen without her sign (excluding her voting icon). *Saw's wooden handle still hasn't been replaced in this episode. *Carykh, one of the storyboard writers, said that the hosts were meant to be squished (shorter vertically than horizontally) in this episode. *This is the third consecutive episode where A Better Name Than That placed 6th. *Since Balloony said that the eliminated contestants go into "EXIT", and Four said that he isn’t “supposed to know that" after, it's possible that the eliminated contestants do go into EXIT. *There are no recommended characters in this episode. *This was the first time Lollipop's fork repellent was actually used, and is so far the only time. *This episode was referred to as "The Beefy Beethry: The Information Age Episode!" during production, revealed in a photo of Michael with BFB 3 ideas.Referred as "The Information Age Episode!" on @jacknjellify's tweet *This episode has the longest title, at 35 characters. **The second longest title is Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? at 32 characters. **Coincidentally, both are the third episode of their season. In addition, both are questions, but the former does not have question mark. *When Bomby exploded after Team Ice Cube! lost, the team’s sign read: “Ice Cube! Meat” *Four makes a reference to X Finds Out His Value by telling X that "He isn't the one who does know their value." *Blocky on the swing was sitting in the same pose as Take the Plunge and Welcome Back. *When she is placed on her swing, Bottle is making her IDFB pose. *This episode features one of the few minor occasions where Snowball shows sympathy for another character; in this case, Taco. *This episode seems to take place around March (even though it was released in December), since Clock moved forward for Daylight Savings Time, and that's when Daylight Savings Time is in the United States of America, excluding the state of Arizona. *Four saying that he isn't the one who doesn't know their value might be a reference to "roasting", a term that means "criticizing or joking about someone severely". This is further supported by the fact that Four answers that X went to the "burn center" when asked by Cloudy. *The number of votes Woody has in this episode is 2010 votes, coincidentally the same number as the year where the first episode of Battle for Dream Island was released. **2010 was also the year Woody was eliminated in Battle for Dream Island. *This is the first episode where a contestant with the bracket A is eliminated (which is Leafy). *Nickel saying “HOLY ROLY POLY CRAWLING IN GUACAMOLE” is a possible reference to Eddsworld. *The first time ever see Leafy's side of her body. Usually see her faced front or back of a leaf. Goofs/Errors *When Four is seen preparing for the intro, he doesn't have the forks that hit him. But in the scene after the intro, the forks reappear on him. *The forks should’ve hit Four, one by one, but instead, all three appear at the same time. *Due to a lack of space, Tree needs to be resized in the intro and looks quite smaller than Tennis Ball. *When iance was trying to put Fanny on the top of the swingset, Lightning was armless. *The Cake at Stake intro did not play this episode (partially due to Four calling it "Brake at Flake"( But he called it Brake At Flake in Today’s Very Special Episode and the intro played so, maybe they just forgot to play it this episode)). **This possible error is later addressed in the next episode, and the intro is then played twice. *For one second when Four is about to shoot lasers from his hand, he has 5 fingers instead of four. *After Four announces Nickel and Cloudy are safe, their mouths turn grey. *When Four get hit by the forks and says "WHO DID THIS," his finger is sprouting a line straight up. *When The Losers! are swinging, Cake's legs disappear. *When Balloony was recovered his tongue wasn't completely colored. *Saw can't be seen in her spot when Lollipop begins to write the eulogies about Taco. *When Book and Ice Cube starts crying about Taco's "abandonment," Gaty disappears from her seat. *After Saw says "Just push through,” Taco can be seen floating in her jawbreaker. *When Cloudy was pushing the swing, the other teammates disappeared. *After the camera zoomed in on Barf Bag, the whole team was suddenly on their swing. **This could be just a transition. Timing errors * One full rotation of: ** Free Food, Beep, and Death P.A.C.T.: 0.5 seconds ** Iance: 1 second at the beginning, but speeds up ** The Losers: 0.2 seconds * Starting time: ** Beep starts 18 seconds after Free Food starts. ** Death P.A.C.T starts 22 seconds after Beep. ** Iance starts 15 seconds after Death P.A.C.T but finished 10 seconds after. ** The Losers starts 55 seconds after Iance starts. * Total time to finish (takes Free Food starting time as 0 sec) (starting time + one rotation x 50) ** Free Food: 0 + 0.5 x 50 = 25 sec ** Beep: 18 + 0.5 x 50 = 43 sec ** Death P.A.C.T: 18 + 22 + 0.5 x 50 = 83 sec ** Iance: 18 + 22 + 15 + 10 = 65 sec (Exceptional because Iance speeds up rotation) ** The Losers: 18 + 22 + 15 + 55 + 0.2 x 50 = 120 sec * Therefore, The winning order should have been Free Food - Beep - Iance - Death P.A.C.T - The Losers - A Better Name Than That - Bleh - Team Ice Cube * Note: The original winning order could happen if all teams start at the same time, but there is evidence that indicates no sign of the teams starting together: ** When Nickel is surprised about Fries' idea. ** Tree saying: "Black Hole, can you swirl us around too?" ** The Losers amazed about Iance's idea. Continuity references *When Barf Bag tries to disprove Lollipop's idea that her barf molecules are infecting her brain, the canvas shows Coiny, Leafy, and Ice Cube's lines while dodging monsters in the Goiky Canal from Take the Plunge: Part 2. *When the camera moved to when Four was about to zap Gelatin, the old motion asset was used when changing scenes. *When Woody was declared safe in Cake at Stake, he screamed and flailed his arms around, and then sighed in relief, similar to what he did in Battle For Dream Island. **When he was confused, he made a noise a lot similar to the Bubble Transformer advertisement, when Yellow Face said that the people who didn't like the product died, and then looked guilty. *When Four shoots Gelatin with his laser, he makes his scream from "Zeeky Boogy Doog", more specifically when he falls into Golf Ball's incinerator. *Four's line: "Do-da-da-da-do-do-do" was a recycled line from "X Finds Out His Value", which was his first line. ** Four would later say the same line again in Enter the Exit. *When Firey was staring after Leafy's elimination, it referenced their relationship. **However, his mouth twitched upward, possibly meaning that he was happy with her leaving. *Music from "Ballers" was used in this episode. *Pin says "What? That's lazy!" to Clock, which is a reference to her BFDI catchphrase, "What? That's crazy!" *When Death P.A.C.T. sits in their swingset, Bottle makes her IDFB pose. *When A Better Name Than That sits in their swingset, Blocky is in his "sleeping" position from Take the Plunge: Part 1 and Welcome Back. *When Donut gives his team a motivational speech, Bracelety has a face with the oldest assets from Firey's Candy Bar Adventure. *When Cloudy starts pushing Beep's swing, he does his IDFB pose. *When Balloony asks Four if Rocky is safe, his 'Yeah!' voice is recycled from Getting Teardrop to Talk. Soundtrack *Table is incomplete, as some soundtracks have been not found or published by the publisher. Notes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes